


The path to falling in love

by awkwardblogger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes is a good husband, Bucky does not fall off the train, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Mating Bond, Omega Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Peggy Carter is a good friend, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Scenting, Steve is a little shit, Super Soldier Serum, Super Soldiers in Love, Top Steve Rogers, World War II, consent is very important to Steve, mating ceremony, the Howling Commandos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with your best friend is easy, war isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was anything Steve despised it was secondary gender roles. Gender is a very complex thing, there is primary gender: Male or female, and then there is secondary gender: alpha, beta, or omega. Unlike primary gender, you cannot tell secondary gender at birth; secondary gender shows itself when the person hits puberty. Some primary and secondary gender combinations were rarer than others, alpha females, for example, are the rarest of the gender combinations. Even though you cannot tell someone’s secondary gender until puberty, it hasn’t stopped the world from guessing.  
Steven Rogers was born small and sickly and he stayed that way. By the time Steve was seven, Sarah Rogers was told over and over again that there was no doubt that her son was an omega; he was too small to be anything but. Steve’s best friend, Bucky Barnes, on the other hand heard the exact opposite: there was no doubt that’d Bucky would be an alpha. When puberty hit, however, everyone was in for a shock.  
“Ma! Ma, something’s wrong!” Steve screamed form the bathroom.  
Sarah Rogers came running to the bathroom door, as registered nurse, she was trained to expect the worse.  
“What is it, Stevie?” She demanded.  
“Something’s wrong with my Johnson.” Came the terrified voice of her son.  
Sarah opened the door slowly and when she saw what her son was referring to, her heart gave a leap.  
“Oh Steven!” She cried happily, wrapping her son in her arms, not giving him time to pull his pants up. “You’re an alpha, Stevie!”  
Steve was stunned. Steve never expected to be an alpha, he thought beta or omega, but never alpha. Where most people would be excited, Steve was shocked; he didn’t know the first thing about being an alpha and he was worried that his crush would not like him due to his secondary gender. Oh yes, his crush was none other than James Buchanan Barnes.  
“But I thought the doctor said I was going to be an omega?” Steve croaked, looking up at his mother with wide eyes.  
“The doctor was wrong.” She told him, running her fingers through her son’s sandy hair.  
“I-I’m gonna go read, Ma.” Steve whispered before running to his room as fast as his little legs could take him.  
Sarah could tell her son was confused by this, but she felt as if she was flying. Ever sense people began to speculate that Steve was an omega, she had been terrified son would be forced to be someone’s house wife for the rest of his life. She hated the idea of her Stevie losing all his freedom to be someone’s omega and wife. Omegas had very little protection by the law, if their mate decided to beat them, the police would not protect them, because omegas were basically property.  
But now that wasn’t a fear she needed to have for Steve, because he’s an alpha. Sure, she had always figured he’d end up mating Bucky and being Bucky’s omega, but she still had never wanted Steve to belong to anyone like that. Over the years, Winifred Barnes and Sarah Rogers had no problem seeing their sons become mates.  
When the boys were little, it was adorable, something they cooed over, but as puberty became a quickly approaching subject, it became more of a gloomy thought than anything. Only a block over, while Sarah Rogers was rejoicing in the knowledge of her son being an alpha, Winifred Barnes was trying not to fall to pieces. Alphas usually present before Omegas, earlier into puberty, as do Betas, so when Buck turned twelve last year, they’d been expecting Bucky to pop his knot any day. That normally a twelve year old Steve Rogers had popped his knot and a fourteen year old Bucky Barns went into heat.  
Winifred had never given the idea of her son being an omega, he didn’t seem the type, but here he was, releasing heat pheromones all over the house. George Barns was at work, leaving Winifred with Rebecca, who at age six had no idea what was going on, and Bucky who wouldn’t come out of his room. Winifred herself is an Omega, and knows that going through heat alone is one of the most painful and horrible things in the world. So, when the doorbell rings and Steve Rogers, reeking of Alpha pheromones is behind the door, she drags him in.  
“M-Mrs. Barns, what’s the smell?” Steve asked, salivating at the pheromones Bucky was releasing.  
“That’s Bucky, he’s in heat. You should go up and talk to him.” She suggested.  
If she had had more time, Winifred would have called Sarah and gotten an okay on the plan, but there wasn’t time. Buck was in distraught from the heat and an Alpha was what he needed. Steve went up the stairs and by the time he was at Bucky’s door, he was harder than marble.  
“B-Bucky? It’s Steve, can I come in?” Steve hollered through the door.  
The door opened to reveal a buck naked Bucky, who threw himself at Steve. Steve yelped as he was tackled to the ground by Bucky before being kissed for the very first time.  
“B-Buck, what the hell are you doing?” Steve demanded.  
“No time for words, need you.” Bucky panted.  
Steve wanted to, oh boy did he want to, but it didn’t seem right. Bucky appeared to be in a haze and he wasn’t about to do something he wasn’t positive Bucky would be okay with later, so with much reluctance, Steve pulled away.  
“No Bucky, you aren’t thinking straight and I’m not sure if you really know what you are saying. I-I’m going home.” Steve huffed and left.  
Winifred nearly screamed when she saw Steve run down the stairs less than five minutes after going up. The boy rushed out of the house before Winifred could interrogate him on what happened, so she went to ask Bucky himself. Bucky looked annoyed, sitting naked on his floor with a pout.  
“James, what happened?” Winifred asked.  
“Steve wouldn’t give me what I needed, Ma.” Bucky whined. “He said I don’t know what I’m asking. Ma, I feel so empty!”  
Winifred cursed under her breath before helping her son into his bed before going to call Sarah Rogers.  
When Sarah got the phone call from Winifred, she felt so proud that Steve didn’t take Bucky right than and there. She had raised her son to be a gentleman and he lived up to that roll. Most Alphas wouldn’t give a second thought to if Bucky knew what he was saying, but Steve did and it made Sarah swell with pride.  
When Steve came home, looking flustered, Sarah smiled at him.  
“I got a call from Mrs. Barnes, Stevie.” She began.  
“Ma, I swear I didn’t mate Buck!” Steve cried. “He didn’t know what he was saying, Ma.”  
“I know that, Steven.” Sarah said gently but firmly. “I’m talking to you about this because I need to know how you feel about Bucky.”  
Steve blushed like a school girl and stared at his feet, making Sarah coo.  
A week later, Bucky was back at school and embarrassed as all hell about how he had acted. He hadn’t known what he was saying, but he had been dreaming of mating Steve for years. Truth be told, Steve rejecting him because Bucky wasn’t in his right mind was a huge turn on to Bucky and made him know that Steve had to be his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr for more geekiness: http://deanwinchesterlikescuddles.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Steve walked to school and when he saw Bucky waiting for him in the school yard, he didn’t know what to do. Steve knew he had feelings for Bucky, Steve knew his Alpha brain was demanding he mate and claim Bucky and fill him with pups; but Steve wasn’t going to do something Bucky didn’t want to do, his Ma raised him better than that.

“Stevie!” Bucky called, running to him.

A smile spread on Steve’s face as his friend approached and much to Steve’s surprise, the first words out of Bucky’s mouth was “I’m sorry”.

“What?” Steve spluttered.

“I’m sorry I threw myself at you Stevie.” Bucky sighed. “You were right, I wasn’t in my right mind. Heat, it has your brain go all foggy and it makes you think about nothing but having well, you know.”

Steve nodded, expecting Bucky to say that he already had an Alpha he planned to mate, that he felt no attraction towards Steve.

“But, I talked to my Pop and he says we should talk about getting mated.” Bucky said, throwing Steve completely off guard.

“Huh?” Steve gasped.

Bucky began to panic **.**

**Does this mean Steve doesn’t like him like that? Had Bucky read the signs wrong? Should he run? What’s happening?!**

“I mean, only if you want to mate, I-uh-“ Bucky’s rambling was cut off.

“Do _you_ want to mate me, Buck?” Steve demanded.

Bucky blushed and nodded sheepishly.

**Here it comes, he’s going to reject me like a month old sausage.**

“I want to mate you too, Buck.” Steve breathed, sounding like his scrawny ass had just landed on cloud nine.

Bucky’s eyes widened with surprise and happiness.

“Really?” Bucky demanded.

“Yeah, Buck, of course!” Steve exclaimed.

Bucky grabbed Steve by his collar and kissed him part. The pair kissed wildly, getting wolf whistles from the other students before they pulled apart, panting heavily.

“Whoa.” They said in unison.

When the boys told their families that night that they were going to mate, the arrangements began. There was never a case in history where someone changed their mind about their mate, even at some of the youngest ages, so the Rogers and Barnes knew that this was for real. They had dinner together that night and the soon to be mates felt like they were floating on a cloud. The moms began talking about mating ceremonies and where they’d want it done when Rebecca opened her mouth.

“What’s the difference between marriage and mating?” She asked loudly.

The adults shared a fond look while Bucky and Steve searched for ways to explain.

“Well, mating and marriage aren’t that different, Becca.” Bucky told her. “The difference is that mating is your bond to each other and marriage is your bond to each other and god. Some people like to wait a while before marriage after mating though.”

“Will you two wait?” Rebecca wondered.

Bucky and Steve frowned, they hadn’t thought about it.

“We’ll need to talk about it.” Steve admitted.

Rebecca seemed pleased with her answers and turned back to her stew. The mothers went back into long conversations about mating and George began to talk to the boys.

“Steve, will you be the first boy in your grade to be mated?” George asked, knowing Bucky would not.

“Um, I’m pretty sure, sir.” Steve answered, trying to think about it.

Omegas normally present between the ages of thirteen and sixteen, and most Alphas prefer younger Omegas, so he would be the first in his grade, much to everyone’s surprise. Some people had bet Steve would never find a mate because of how scrawny he is; it was speculated that if he was an Omega he’d probably never be able to carry a pup to term.

“Are you excited to boast about that, Steve?” George asked with a grin, remembering how he had chided everyone when he mated Winifred.

“Well, I don’t think boasting is necessary, I’ll just have to show them Buck for them to know how lucky I got.” Steve said sheepishly.

The women “aw”ed and Bucky’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. By the end of the night Steve and Bucky’s mating ceremony had been scheduled at the church and they had a date. The next day, they went into school holding hands and Bucky was bursting with pride to have everyone know that he was Steve’s Omega and nobody else’s.  When Steve got to class, Victor Morgan walked right up to him.

“I hear you and Barns are set to mate next week.” Victor informed him with an unhappy face.

“We do.” Steve said bravely.

“Well forget about it, pipsqueak!” Victor snarled. “You’re a sorry excuse for an Alpha and you better forget about mating Barns!”

“No, you can’t tell me what to do!” Steve growled.

In less than a minute the boys were fighting, fists were flying and kicks were being sent. Bucky was one of the first to hear the commotion and showed no hesitation to land a nasty sucker punch on Victor’s cheek.

“Leave my mate alone!” Bucky spat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mating ceremony takes place. Next chapter, mating bond sex happens.

The day of the mating ceremony came fast and before either of the boys knew it, they were preparing for the chapel.

“I can’t believe you’re getting mated, Stevie!” Sarah said excitedly, helping Steve with his suit.

“Ma, are you sure no one changes their mind about their mate?” Steve whispered.

Sarah stopped adjusting Steve’s tie and looked him directly in the eye. It was true that no one in history had ever changed their mind about their mate, but if her son was the first, she’d be damned if her son got stuck in a mateship he wanted out of.

“No one has ever changed their mind before Steven. Why?” She pressed.

“So Bucky won’t change his mind and find a better Alpha?” Steve asked, looking at her with big blue eyes that screamed of fear.

“Stevie, Bucky isn’t going to change his mind. He picked you as his Alpha, he _loves_ you.” Sarah told her son firmly. “There isn’t a better Alpha out there for him.”

Steve smiled softly and nodded at his mom.

“I guess we should get to the chapel now.” Steve murmured.

The Rogers family walked to the chapel. Father Murphy was set to do the ceremony for them and Steve was pleased with that. Father Murphy had baptized Steve as a baby, and now he was going to mate Steve to Bucky. Steve hoped that when they married, Father Murphy would marry them so Father Murphy will be there for all important parts of Steve’s life.

Mating ceremonies are normally smaller than marriages, because mating is about the two being mated, not anyone else. Marriages are for everyone, it’s about their bond to god and entering the family; so only the immediate family was present. There is no music at a mating, there is no walking down the aisle; the two will meet at the altar, exchanges vows and give their mating mark to each other.

Bucky looked sharp in his suit, it fit him perfectly and he looked like an angle. Bucky’s face brightened when he saw Steve in his suit that was a little too big for him, with his hair done in its best, and anxious smile on his face. They quickly met at the altar, Father Murphy smiling fondly at them as they beamed at each other.

“Ready to get mated?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Pal, I was born ready.” Bucky smirked.

Father Murphy cleared his throat and the families turned to look at their children, smiling like the love sick school boys they are.

“We gather here today for the bonding of Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. They have each prepared a few words.” Father Murphy said clearly.

Steve was to go first, because he is the alpha. Steve smiled anxiously and began to recite his vows. This wasn’t about god or his family or Bucky’s, this was about **Bucky** , and Steve would do anything to show Bucky just how much he loves him.

“Bucky, words can’t even begin to express how much I love you.” Steve began, rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers. “You’ve always been there for me, even when you probably shouldn’t have been. You’ve been my best friend for years, and I couldn’t have gotten luckier. When I learned that I was an alpha, I couldn’t believe it. Everyone thought you were going to be an alpha. It sounds foolish, but my first thought was that you’d never want me now.”

The adults chuckled and Bucky beamed.

“But then I learned that you’re an omega, and I didn’t bond with you then because you mean too much to me.” Steve admitted. “You’re worth more than a secluded mating without vows. Deciding to mate was a dream come true, and I can’t wait to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life.”

Steve was finished and Bucky was tearing up. Bucky batted his tears away and cleared his throat before beginning.

“Steve, you’re scrawny and sickly and get in too many fights. You don’t know how to shut your mouth and you’re a punk; but I love you.” Bucky began. “I find it cute that you ramble like crazy. My heart jumps when you get in fights to defend the honor of people, or because you’re standing up for what you believe in. I don’t care that you’re scrawny, and I’ll take care of you every time you get sick. You’re a punk, but you’re my punk.”

Everyone was smiling and Father Murphy turned to the couple with a wise smile.

“Steven, you may now give him your mark.” Father Murphy instructed.

It’s traditional for the alpha to give his mating bite first, than the omega to give the mating bite to its alpha. Steve gently cradled Bucky’s shoulders and moved them so he was at the perfect angel to give his mating bite. Steve bit down in the middle of Bucky’s neck, his canine’s piercing the skin and Bucky’s body understanding right away that this is a mating bite. When Steve pulled away, a wonderful pink mark was forming.

“James, you may now give him your mark.” Father Murphy told the omega.

Bucky reached over and bit down right above Steve’s collarbone. He felt the mating magic surge through his body as Bucky’s canines pierce his skin. Bucky pulled away and they were jittery, ready to consummate their bond.

“I now pronounce you mates.” Father Murphy said happily.

The now mated pair, grasped each other’s hands before walking to their families, who were smiling happily and knowingly at them.

“I’m guessing you two would like to consummate the bond before your marriage?” Winifred says with a smirk.

The boys blushed, but nodded quickly.

“Bucky can stay at our house for the weekend, Stevie.” Sarah said happily. “I work all weekend and it will give you time to get acquainted with your new bond.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. If you're not into underage kids having sex, please skip.  
> I repeat, please skip if you are not down with this.

Bucky and Steve have been at the Rogers apartment alone before, but never like this. Their bond was fresh, their skin tingling from the mating magic, and their libidos soaring. By the time Sarah had left them to go to work, Bucky was rock hard and starting to get wet.

“Steve, I want you.” Bucky murmured before leaning forward and kissing Steve.

Steve positively beamed and kissed back. It was clumsy and awkward, neither boy having had much experience with kissing. When they pulled away for air, Bucky noticed Steve was getting aroused.

“Stevie, lets go to your room.” Bucky purred.

Steve’s face quickly became the color of a tomato, but he nodded quickly and grabbed Bucky’s hand before rushing them up the stairs. They were surprised to see a note on Steve’s bed with a box of knotting condoms.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked.

Steve picked up the note and began to read.

_Dear Steve and Bucky,_

_Congratulations on your mating. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re going to do, I remember being first mated. On the bed I’ve left knotting condoms to avoid pregnancy, both the Barns’ and I believe you two are better off waiting for kids until you’re a little bit older._

_Have fun,_

_Sarah_

“Oh my god!” Steve gaped, blushing fiercely.

“Your mom is the bee’s knees, Stevie!” Bucky cheered.

“Buck, she **knows** what we’re going to do.” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah, so? She’s okay with it, Stevie, she just wants us to be safe.” Bucky shrugged.

Steve opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by a kiss from Bucky. When Bucky pulled away, he fidgeted with his hands awkwardly, something Bucky rarely does.

“I wanna do it, Steve.” Bucky whispered. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I want you. I want you to knot me.”

And that was all it took for Steve to agree. Soon, the newly mated pair was making out on Steve’s small bed, rutting against each other awkwardly as they attempted to feel every inch of their partner’s body. Bucky pulled away for air and began to strip himself of the top half of his suit.

Steve felt his Johnson get excited and gulped, following Bucky’s example before going back to making out. This time, Steve allowed his hands to run up and down Bucky’s bare back and chest as they kissed. Bucky was content to keep his hands on Steve’s chest until Steve got up the courage to slip his hand into Bucky’s pants and gently grope Bucky’s butt.

Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth, loving his mate’s touch.

“Yeah Stevie, touch me.” Buck breathed, his face less than an inch away from Steve’s.

Steve’s mind flew back the crude things he’d heard the older alphas say about omegas. The things they’d say about the omega’s hole being so delicious and smelling amazing, of the slick tasting better than any desert they ever had. Steve wanted to know if it was true and with a trembling hand, he reached into Bucky’s underwear and slipped his finger’s between his mate’s butt cheeks and felt the sticky slick. Bucky said nothing and Steve hesitantly pressed his small finger against Bucky’s hole.

“Oh Stevie!” Bucky moaned, relaxing at the touch.

Bucky’s hole loosened and when Steve went to poke the fluttering muscle again, his finger was sucked up by the warm, wet hole.

“Good lord!” Steve cried in shock.

Bucky was hot on the inside and his hole was producing sticky slick that smelled better than his Ma’s apple pie. Steve’s brain bounced back to the one comment that stuck with him.

“Omega slick tastes better than any dessert I’ve ever had.” An older alpha had said.

Slowly, Steve removed his finger. Bucky whined at the loss and began to grumble about feeling empty, but stopped quickly when he saw Steve’s shaky finger inch towards Steve’s mouth.

“Holy crap, Stevie.” Bucky breathed, watching his mate take the slick covered finger in his mouth.

The second the slick covered finger touched Steve’s taste buds, he moaned loudly and happily. He began to suck the taste off his finger. The older alpha had been right, Bucky’s slick tasted better than anything Steve had ever eaten before.

“Buck, you wouldn’t believe how delicious this is.” Steve told his mate, feeling rather stupid as he said it.

“You-you can try more… I-if you want.” Bucky whispered.

Suddenly, Bucky’s pants and underwear were being pulled down and Bucky’s stomach hit the bed. In a pace almost too fast to be Steve’s, Steve was behind Bucky, sniffing and scenting the omega’s butt.

“You smell like heaven, Bucky.” Steve growled.

Steve’s alpha was howling, dying to get another taste of the slick oozing out of Bucky’s dusty pink hole. The skin look wrinkled, but the smell reminded Steve of a fresh apple pie, and Bucky’s hole could have been the ugliest looking thing in the world and it still wouldn’t have stopped Steve. Without a second thought, Steve leaned forward and licked Bucky’s asshole.

“Oh my god!” Bucky moaned.

Pheromones were released into the air and Steve could **feel** Bucky’s arousal. Throwing caution to the wind, Steve buried his face into Bucky’s ass, licking the hole as if it was the best tasting ice cream cone he’d ever had. Bucky was moaning and panting up a storm, rambling about how good Steve felt.

“Oh Steve, I want you. I want your knot!” Bucky howled, throwing his head back.

Now that caught Steve’s attention and he pulled back, slick dribbling down his chin and the smell refusing to leave Steve’s nostrils.

“Really?” Steve asked.

Bucky snorted at how hesitant and insecure Steve sounded. Leave it to Steve to nearly give Bucky an orgasm with his mouth alone and get insecure and shy when Bucky says he wants him inside of him.

“Of course, Steve. I want you so bad.” Bucky told him.

Bucky flipped over on his back and leaned down to kiss his alpha, tasting himself on Steve’s lips. Even Bucky couldn’t deny the slick tasted sweet like sugar, but he’d much rather have Steve’s cock in his mouth than taste his own slick. Buck unbuckled Steve’s belt and helped him out of his pants, kissing the side of Steve’s neck as the alpha stepped out of his clothes.

“I wanna see you.” Bucky whispered before following to his knees in front of Steve.

Steve’s Johnson was bigger than Bucky’s and at the base was a lump which Bucky knew was Steve’s knot. It was still small because it wasn’t being used, but just looking at it made Bucky’s mouth water. For weeks, Bucky had been practicing how he’d pleasure Steve, using a banana to practice. Wary of his teeth, Bucky slowly began to take Steve’s cock into his mouth and suck.

“Oh Christ!” Steve shouted, a hand tangling itself in Bucky’s hair.

Much to Bucky’s surprise, Steve’s Johnson was big, too big to have the whole thing fit in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky wrapped a hand around the base, where he failed to get that part covered in his mouth and began to jerk the erect penis as he sucked on it.

“Oh god, that feels so good Buck. You’re so good at this.” Steve panted breathlessly.

Bucky pulled way and jerked the whole penis a few more times before looking up into Steve’s eyes.

“Open me up Steve. Open up my hole and make love to me Stevie, knot me.” Bucky commanded, running his hands up and down Steve’s thighs.

Steve nodded quickly and Bucky lied down on his back, pulling his knees back to his chest, just as he’d seen omega boys do in dirty magazines, giving Steve a good view. Steve reached up and collected some of Bucky’s slick on his fingers, making them wet before working two fingers into Bucky’s hole. Bucky moaned as the two fingers stretched and tried to work open the omega.

The only time Bucky had been fingered before, he’d done it to himself during heat but he had to admit it felt way better when it was his Steve fingering him. Though Steve’s fingers were bonier and smaller than his, they were warmer and Steve was letting off his own pheromones that made Bucky glad the hand matched the smell.

“So good Stevie, give me more.” Bucky groaned, humping his mate’s hand.

Steve obeyed, adding a third finger to Bucky’s hot, tight hole. They both moaned and Bucky’s hand caught the back of Steve’s head as he whimpered and thrusted his hips at Steve.

“Fuck me Steve, make love to me! Give me your knot!” Bucky commanded.

“Hold on, Buck.” Steve shushed his mate, slipping on the knotting condom.

Once the condom was on, Steve looked at his mate’s delicious hole that gaped in emptiness. Steve was afraid to hurt Bucky with his Johnson, but Bucky was whining, demanding Steve hurry up and fuck him already. Slowly, Steve fed his Johnson to Bucky’s hole. He inched in slowly and stayed very still for a few moments after being fully seated inside Bucky.

“You’re filling me up so good, Stevie.” Buck moaned. “Move, Alpha, give me more.”

Steve began to lose himself in his thrusts and lost track of pace. He was thinking of nothing more than to shooting his load and getting off his omega. Bucky’s Johnson was being jerked by Steve’s small, steady hand as Steve pounded him.

“So good, baby! So good!” Bucky cried.

“So tight, Bucky. You’re so hot inside.” Steve panted.

“Knot me, Alpha, knot me!” Bucky screamed as he came.

And Steve did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Rogers is a boss

Bucky was wonderfully full and satisfied. Steve’s knot was the best thing Bucky had ever felt, and while a part of him was sad that they had prevented him from getting pregnant with Steve’s pups, he knew it was for the better. Once Steve’s knot deflated he was sent to bathe to get Bucky’s slick off his body and Bucky went to the kitchen to prepare a post-orgasmic snack. Bucky stood in the kitchen preparing sandwiches in only his boxers when Sarah Rogers came home.

“Welcome home, Mrs. Rogers.” Bucky called, barley reacting to his mate’s mother walking in on him wearing close to nothing in her kitchen.

Sarah snorted as she walked past him to grab something to eat as well. She wasn’t surprised that Bucky smelt of sex and the shower was running. Omegas liked to bask in their mate’s scent after having sex, so Sarah figured Bucky would still smell like this when she came home.

“Is Stevie showering?” She asked.

“Yep, didn’t want the house smelling of me.” Bucky confirmed, feeling at ease.

He was surprised by how easy it was to discuss Steve and sex with Sarah, his body just recognized Sarah as his mother-in-law. But as nice as it was Bucky had real concerns and real questions to ask.

“Where am I gonna live now, Sarah?” Bucky asked, looking up from the sandwiches.

“What?” Sarah gaped.

“Where am I gonna live now that Steve and I are bonded?” Buck asked again.

Sarah picked up right away on the fear in Bucky’s voice and she understood. When you get bonded and mated at a young age the ordeal of living arrangements can become a big problem. You don’t like to be far away from your mate, especially for long periods of time, but at that age you’re too young to be living away from your family.

“Well, your parents and I thought you could stay here during the weekends and stay with your parents during the week.” Sarah said softly.

Bucky fidgeted with his hands slightly and Sarah waited patiently for Bucky’s input.

“Could I, like, come over after school and stuff to see more of him?” Bucky wondered.

“Of course!” Sarah cried, beaming at her son’s mate.

“Good. I don’t wanna be away from my Stevie.” Bucky clarified as if it wasn’t common knowledge how attached newly mated couples are.

Only a moment later, Steve came to the kitchen, still damp but the slick smell was gone and he was clean.

“Well don’t you clean up nicely, Rogers.” Bucky teased, offering his mate a sandwich.

“I try my best.” Steve joked, running his fingers through his hair the way dames do when they’re trying to show off.

Bucky snorted a laugh and Sarah doubled over in laughter, knowing that move all too well. As a registered nurse, Sarah saw all types of people in her hospitals, and it wasn’t uncommon for young Omega girls to have been flirting with big, strong, alpha boys and different people stepping in and forcing the omega. The hair trick was more than just  a flirt to Sarah, who had used that technique to pick up her own mate.

“I’ll leave you too be now, but just tell me, did you use the protection I gave you?” Sara demanded as she turned on her heel, shooting us a look from over her shoulder.

“Yes, Ma. We’re not ready to parents yet, maybe we’ll have pups one day, but not now.” Steve told his mother truthfully.

It had been a while since Bucky felt this embarrassed. Was this what it’s like to have a nurse mother? Constantly shame you about STDs and warn about the dangers of Satan and sex.

“Good, because I’m too young and good looking to be a grandmother.” Sarah said with a little smirk that made the boys howl with laughter. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World War two begins

Years later, while standing at Sarah’s funeral, Bucky would bring up the conversation with Sarah about her being too young to be a grandmother to Steve, reminding his mate of how lively Sarah Rogers was. Steve was nineteen when his mother passed away, Bucky aged twenty-one and they had already been married for three years and mated for seven years.

Steve’s medications were expensive and to afford them and other essentials they both worked. Bucky was surprised when they hired him down at the docks; most people believe Omegas are too fragile to handle the hard work that comes from working on the docs, but Bucky handles the hard work like a pro and ignores the now rare comments about his status. Bucky continued to look like an alpha with his muscular form and bad boy looks, but he had no shame about being Steve’s omega. In their seven years of being mates, Steve and Bucky have learned to not get in a fist fight every time someone makes a comment about Steve not being alpha enough for Bucky; now they only fight people who try to make a move on Bucky.

As the two mates worked hard, Bucky at the docs and Steve drawing for a comic book company, Bucky’s family breathed down their necks about a very sensitive subject: children.

“I just don’t get it, Bucky. Why haven’t you whelped yet? Is Steve infertile?” Winifred Barns asked her son for the twentieth time, this time hoping for an answer.

“We can’t afford kids right now, Ma, you know that. Money’s too tight for that right now.” Bucky told his mother firmly.

“But you’ve been mated for seven years Bucky! Seven years and not even one pregnancy scare, no babies, people are gonna start to think something is wrong with the two of you.” His mother shamed.

“Alright, I’m done with this conversation.” Bucky snarled, storming out of the living room.

The truth was very close to what Bucky told his mother. Kids are expensive and with how hard it is to pay Steve’s medical bills, someone would have to suffer if they had a baby; but the real reason was that Steve was afraid he was infertile. They never had sex without a knotting condom in all the years that they’ve been together due to Steve’s fear that he wasn’t man enough to give Bucky a child. Another thing Steve would throw in there if asked is that Bucky does hard work at the docs and brings in good money, Bucky’s body would change if he got pregnant and Bucky deserves to choose when he’s ready to do that.

No one ever asks Bucky if he wants kids or if he even likes kids, they just assume because he’s an omega. It was one of the few omega stereotypes that fit Bucky, however. He loves kids, he’d have to with three little sisters, and secretly can’t wait till his belly is rounded with a pup; but he and Steve are very much aware that now is not the time to try for a baby.

Bucky would never forget when President Roosevelt sent the United States into the war. He, like everyone else, was furious about the bombing of Pearl Harbor and wanted to get back at the Japanese for what they did, but then Germany declared war on the United States and people were signing up and being drafted like crazy. The male omega population was being sent to war too, they had made the first ever successful suppressants for heats. And then the letter came in the mail for Bucky.

“What? No, Buck, they can’t take you!” Steve cried.

“I’ve been drafted Stevie, I can’t change that.” Bucky reminded his alpha.

“I don’t wanna lose you, Buck.” Steve admitted, pulling his omega close to him.

Bucky inhaled Steve’s scent deeply, allowing his mate’s scent to calm him.

“I’m gonna come home to you, Stevie. Not even Hitler himself could stop me from coming home to my alpha.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear.

“You better come home. I-I refuse to accept a letter telling me you’re gone. I’ll come after you myself if I get one.” Steve whimpered.

Telling everyone that he had to leave for basic training was a punch in the gut. Winifred had cried at her son that he wouldn’t be in this situation if he had gotten pregnant years ago. She reminded him that they don’t send mothers into the fields and he had to accept and acknowledge that she was right. If Bucky had gotten pregnant before the draft letters started being sent, he wouldn’t be preparing for war, but it’s too late to change it now.

Time flew too quickly and before either of the mates knew it, they were saying goodbye.

“Don’t you dare forget about me.” Bucky muttered into Steve’s shoulder as they stood holding each other.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Buck. Just…Just come home safe.” Steve breathed.

“Of course, Punk.” Bucky whispered, trying to bring some humor into this.

Steve let out a teary laugh.

“I love you, jerk.” Steve told Bucky.

“I love you too, Stevie.” Bucky sighed.

“Till the end of the line.”

“Till the end of the line.”

Then, Bucky was gone and Steve was alone, without the love of his life to keep him warm at night. In Bucky’s absence, Steve cranked out the art for the comic books, making more than was needed and making beautiful drawings of comic book heroes saving the day. He saw the Barnes family once a week, where they’d all wait anxiously for Bucky’s letters from basic. Much to Steve’s dismay, the next time he’d see his name, he’d be known as Sargent Barnes.

After they married, they decided that Bucky would change his last name to Rogers once they had children, if they ever had children, but not a moment sooner. So, Bucky became Sargent Barnes and came home as Sargent Barnes to his alpha happily.

“Bucky.” Steve sighed contently, holding Bucky in his arms.

Bucky was releasing his pheromones, scenting Steve to remind everyone within a fifty mile radius that they belonged together.

“Stevie, I missed you so much.” Buck breathed before pulling his alpha into a deep kiss.

They only stopped when George cleared his throat. Bucky pulled away first and shot his dad the most intense glare Steve had ever seen. He only softened his eyes when he saw his sisters run his way, finally getting why his dad made them pull apart.

“Bucky!” The three Barnes girls shrieked happily as they attacked their big brother.

He hugged all of them individually before being jumped by his mother, who held him tightly to her bosom. Steve and George hung back, watching the omegas with the girls happily.

“He looks so happily to be home.” George commented.

“He missed us just as badly as we missed him.” Steve said, agreeing with his father-in-law.

“I’d invite you two to dinner tonight, but I know how it’s gonna be. I served in the Great War and when I got to see Fred every time I was on leave, I couldn’t get my hands off her. Just, be careful, Bucky can’t go back whelping.” George told Steve.

Steve blushed a magnificent scarlet and nodded as fast as he could. When Bucky’s sisters finally let him go, Bucky slotted himself under Steve’s arm, beaming under the touch of his alpha.

“Why don’t you have dinner with us tonight?” Winifred asked.

Before either of them could respond, George whispered something into Winifred’s ear and made her blush as bad as Steve.

“Oh, uh, never mind.” She said quickly. “We’ll just give you a ride back to your apartment.”

The ride back was awkward, but neither Bucky nor Steve cared, they were just happy to be back in each other’s arms. When they finally got to the little apartment complex, Bucky was ready to curl up into Steve’s lap and never leave.

“Thank you for the ride, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes.” Steve said, helping Bucky out of the car.

“No problem Steve. Take good care of our son.” George responded before driving off.

As soon as the couple was inside their apartment, Bucky kissed Steve like his life depended on it.

“Oh, I missed you so bad, Stevie! Haven’t had my heat in so long, but I still want you.” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips.

“It wasn’t the same without you, Buck. I need you Bucky. I love you.” Steve sighed happily, running his hands down Bucky’s back and licking Bucky’s mating mark.

“I never wanna leave you again.” Bucky confessed, his voice not above a whisper.

Steve led Bucky to their room and they made love for the first time since Bucky left. As they laid in post orgasmic bliss, Bucky couldn’t help but think “I want to spend the rest of my life right here, in his arms”. He only had a few weeks to be with Steve before he could be sent out to fight in the war, and he wanted nothing more than to tell the army to fuck off; that he belonged here, in Steve’s scrawny, perfect arms.

“I don’t want to leave you again.” Bucky whispered.

Steve opened his eyes and looked deeply into the eyes of his husband. Steve’s baby blues met Bucky’s greyish blue eyes and Steve reached a hand out to caress Bucky’s cheek.

“When this war is over, I want to start a family.” Steve admitted.

Bucky felt his heart swell and Steve swore Bucky’s eyes sparkled.

“Really?” Bucky demanded.

“Really.” Steve confirmed.

“I want that too. I-I want a big family, I wanna be round with your baby, Steve. I wanna be so big and pregnant with our kid that you can see it from a block away, I wanna waddle because my belly is so big with our kid that I can’t walk normal.” Bucky sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Steve asked.

“I know how you feel, Steve. I know you’re scared that you won’t be able to get me pregnant. I didn’t want to push you.” Bucky confessed.

“You’re too good to me.” Steve smiled.

“I want the best for my alpha.” Bucky beamed, his eyes soft and full of love.

“I want the best for my omega. My strong, beautiful, smart omega.” Steve cooed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst is real in this chapter: Steve royally fucks up and ends up hurting the entire Barnes family.

Bucky’s leave didn’t last long enough for Steve. He didn’t want Bucky to go, he wasn’t ready, but Bucky had other worries.

“God damn it, Steve! You **lied** trying to get into the military?! **Are you insane**?! It’s **illegal**! You could have gotten arrested, Stevie, it’s a felony!” Bucky ranted at his mate.

“I have to keep trying, Buck. I can’t let good men die on the front lines while I sit here doing nothing! I’m not trying to upset you, Bucky, or hurt you or get arrested; but I feel so useless. I **need** to help.” Steve exclaimed.

“You’re not useless.” Bucky said firmly.

Steve just nodded. There was no point in getting into this with Bucky.

“Look, I leave tomorrow. Can we please just do something for the two of us?” Bucky asked, looking at his mate with pleading eyes.

“Actually, I have the perfect idea for a date.” Steve grinned.

As they arrived to Stark’s expo, Bucky looked like a kid in a candy store. The future was a subject that fascinated Bucky to no end and Bucky loves technology. This expo was perfect for Bucky and even though it isn’t exactly Steve’s cup of tea, it’s pretty neat. The flying car was the cherry on top to make this night perfect for Bucky, but then he noticed a recruiting center and how his alpha was staring longingly at it.

“You want to try to enlist again.” Bucky stated.

Steve’s head snapped to look at him and Bucky could see the guilt in Steve’s baby blue eyes. Bucky took a deep breath and caressed Steve’s knuckles.

“You can try to enlist again if you want, Stevie, but please don’t lie on the form. I can’t lose my alpha.” Bucky murmured.

Bucky waited outside the recruiting center for an hour, patiently waiting for his alpha to come back and when Steve did come back, he was beaming.

“Buck, they accepted me! I-I got into the army!” Steve cheered.

Bucky’s stomach dropped and he felt like he was going to hurl. He had never said anything negative about Steve trying to enlist because he never thought his mate would get in, but now that he did, all Bucky could think about is Steve losing his life out there. Bucky could almost feel the letter announcing the death of his husband, and a sob racked threw the omega’s body so hard it made him shake.

“Bucky?” Steve asked softly.

“No! No, I don’t want you to go out there!” Bucky cried, throwing himself at Steve, knocking his alpha back a little bit in the process. “My alpha can’t be in danger like everyone else’s. My alpha can’t be on those lines. **I won’t lose you**!”

Steve felt a lump form in this throat and held Bucky’s larger form to him. Bucky had never objected when Steve talked about joining the military, but now Steve sees it’s because Bucky knew the unlikelihood of Steve getting accepted. Bucky didn’t want to crush his spirits, but Bucky saw Steve as safe here in Brooklyn and Steve joining the army meant leaving the safety of Brooklyn behind.

“I’m not gonna get hurt out there, Buck. Don’t worry about it, we’ll both be coming home just fine. Now that Uncle Sam’s getting involved, the Axis Powers’ days are counting down.” Steve said softly.

“Shut up, Steve! **Shut up**! The only thing that made this okay was knowing you’re **safe** and you **_ruined_** it!” Bucky screeched.

Several older alphas shot the couple a dirty look and one even dared to tell Steve to “put the omega in his place”, but Steve didn’t know what he could say to Bucky to make it okay, so he snapped at the older alpha to mind his own business instead. Steve held his bigger, stronger husband in his arms and let Bucky curse, scream and cry. As Bucky began to catch his breath, Steve ducked his head down.

“I never meant to upset you, Buck. I didn’t know you felt this way.” Steve began softly. “I know you have more to say, so how about we go home? You can yell at me until the cows come home if it’ll make you happy.”

“Let’s just go before another knot head alpha tells you how to ‘handle your omega’.” Bucky growled.

Steve nodded and took Bucky’s hand, letting the omega lead the way. Omegas in charge isn’t something deemed acceptable by most people, but Steve is not one of those people. Bucky’s his other half and if Bucky wants to lead the way home, then so be it.

This time, entering the apartment didn’t give him as much of a warm fuzzy feeling, Bucky’s heart was too clouded by pain. He was livid, but he couldn’t unleash his anger out on Steve. Steve didn’t know how Bucky felt about it, because Bucky had neglected to tell him. How was Steve supposed to know if Bucky never made his feelings clear?

“Okay Buck, let me have it.” Steve said, holding his arms up, ready for his husband to start screaming and calling him irresponsible.

“I should have told you how I felt about it.” Bucky sighed, completely confusing Steve.

“What?” Steve asked, bewildered.

“There’s no way you could have known that I hate the idea of you in the military so much. I should have told you the first time you tried to enlist, but I was sure your health would hold you back.” Bucky continued. “I’m just so scared of losing you, Stevie. You’re my husband, my alpha and I love you. I don’t want you to die and I’m so terrified that if you go onto a battlefield, you’ll never come back.

“I don’t wanna start looking for a new mate because I lost my first one in war. I love the one I have already, Steve. I want you here: in Brooklyn, drawing for those comic books, which you love, and keeping my family company, and eating good meals and not in risk of death any more than usual. But that doesn’t matter anymore, because they took you this time and now you’re a part of the army. They can do whatever the hell they want to you. Don’t you see, Steve? You’re just another man in this war and the United States isn’t concerned about keeping it’s soldiers alive.

“But I want to have the family we talked about. When this is all over, I want to have your children and I don’t want to have to tell them that Daddy died in war. So you listen and you listen good, Steven Grant Rogers.”

Bucky poked Steve’s chest threateningly.

“Come home to me. Don’t you dare die out there, your ass better come home to me.” Bucky said, trying to sound threatening, but mostly he just sounded sad.

It was clear that this was painful for both of them, but Bucky was straining to keep it together. It’s frowned upon for omegas to get angry with their alphas, to call them out on their shit and even have equal control of their marriage; but Steve’s so against all of that. He’s never gotten mad at Bucky for expressing his anger or yelling or **wanting to be treated like a fucking human being** , but it’s hard for Bucky sometimes. His parents were progressive, but they were never keen on him getting angry at Steve in public or him being “a bad omega”. Times like now, Bucky felt like he was being pulled apart and he just wanted to be held.

Steve must be a mind reader, because he opened his arms and pulled Bucky in.

“I promise I’ll come home to you. I’m not gonna die out there. Y’know why? Because my strong, beautiful, smart, perfect omega would tear the army to shreds for allowing it.” Steve cooed into Bucky’s ear.

“Damn right.” Bucky sighed.

They got into bed and cuddled until they fell asleep. In the morning, Bucky kissed Steve goodbye and left to go serve his country. Steve’s heart hurt, it was as if he could feel a dull burn on his heart; it hurt to be away from Bucky. That night, he was invited to the Barnes’ for dinner. He arrived in his Sunday best, but when Winifred opened the door, she frowned.

“Oh Steven.” She sighed before pulling her son-in-law into a hug.

Steve hugged back, unaware that his eyes were burning with sadness and loneliness that could be spotted from miles away. Winifred wished she had gotten more time with her son, but she understood the way mates are when they’re separated for a long time. During the Great War, Winifred had felt much like Steve does right now: like half of her was missing.

“I miss him already.” Steve confessed into Winifred’s shoulder.

So, she sat him down, without her family listening in.

“Steve, I’m about to tell you a little story, so listen up.” Winifred began. “George served during the Great War. We had already been mated for about eight years when he got his orders and married for two, but when he left it was like half of my soul was carved out with a rusty, dull kitchen knife. I wanted my husband home, and every letter made the ache a little duller, but it was never enough. When George came home for leave, I thought I’d died and gone to heaven just to have him next to me again. For the first time since he left, it was like my soul was at peace again.

“But then his leave was over and he was ripped away from me again. I wasn’t the most rational during this time, Steve. I told my friends that life didn’t feel worth living without George; I was almost institutionalized. When you came to my door, I recognized that look, Steve. You feel like this too, but you can’t do anything stupid. Bucky needs you.”

“I already did something stupid.” Steve admitted.

“What did you do?” Winifred demanded.

“I joined the army.” Steve whispered.

“Oh God! George! George, something happened!” Winifred called.

George came barreling into the room, a confused look on his face. The guilt from last night filled Steve’s gut; he’d already hurt Bucky and now he’s hurting his in-laws.

“What happened?” George asked, concern clear as a bell in his voice.

“Steve was accepted into the army.” Winifred breathed.

“You didn’t.” George said, shaking his head, his eyes now closed. “No, you weren’t accepted. No, you’re not heading off to war too.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Barnes, but it’s true.” Steve told him, a sad smile playing on his lips.

“We’ve been family for years, Steve. My name is George.” George Barnes croaked, keeping his eyes closed.

“George…” Winifred whispered, resting a hand on her husband’s arm.

George opened his eyes and the emotion in them was enough to make the guilt take over Steve’s body again. There was sadness, anger, betrayal and heart break written all over the man’s face; but it was his eyes that killed Steve. They were Bucky’s eyes, staring at him accusingly.

“I’m so sorry. I spent all of last night begging Bucky for forgiveness. He had been opposed to me in the army all this time but he never told me, he didn’t want to hurt me. So when I was accepted, I may as well have jammed a knife into him.” Steve rambled, his eyes stinging with tears. “I hurt him and now I hurt you and I’m sorry, but I can’t get out of it now. I-I promised Bucky I’d come home to him, and I have every intention of making sure it happens.”

“Good, that’s one thing you’re doing right about this.” Winifred nodded.

“I leave for boot camp in a week, but I want to spend my last week with you.” Steve told them.

“We’d be honored to have you spend your last week before boot camp with us.” George said.

“I’m going to make this right. I don’t know how yet, but I’m going to fix this.” Steve whispered.

All George could do was nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go follow me on tumblr: http://deanwinchesterlikescuddles.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's adventures in boot camp.

Boot camp was exactly what Steve pictured: uncomfortable, painful, tiring and depressing. The day Peggy Carter walked out in front of them, clearly having more authority than any of them, Steve instantly respected her. From her smell, he could tell she was an alpha and from the way she held herself, he could see she had a no nonsense attitude. That, however, didn’t stop a beta, Gilmore Hodge, from making a pass at the strong alpha in front of them. Steve couldn’t resist smirking when she punched him.

“A dame in power, that’s just stupid.” Hodge grumbled that night.

“At least she’s an alpha.” Another man, Roy Jefferson, said.

“Don’t mean nothing, Jefferson.” Hodge growled. “Women don’t belong near a battlefield, alpha or not. Hell, some male alphas don’t even belong near the battlefield.”

Steve could feel them looking at him, and he was ready to pick a fight, to tell them that if they had a problem with him to just say it; but he promised Bucky he’d come home to him, so he bit his tongue. It wasn’t easy, Steve had no respect for men like Gilmore Hodge and Roy Jefferson, talking smack about the people around them and bullying others. If Bucky were next to him, Bucky would be rubbing Steve’s back, whispering that they aren’t worth it, that Steve’s ten times the man either of them are.

“At least one good thing is gonna come from this: girls.” Jefferson grinned. “Ladies love a man who served his country.”

“What, you ain’t got a mate, Jefferson?” Another man, Benjamin Bennett, demanded.

“Nada, but I’m looking.” Jefferson responded.

“There’s nothing like it, my friend.” Someone from across the room, Victor Shaw, sighed happily. “I’ve been mated to my spouse for five years, and it’s the closest thing to heaven I’ve ever experienced.”

Steve’s ears perked at the word “spouse”. With the way the men in here talked about omegas and women, Steve wondered if Victor’s mate wasn’t female. Some people were bothered by men being mated, even if they had different statuses, but it wasn’t common.

“I ain’t mated neither, Jefferson. I know we ain’t the only ones, don’t feel bad. Rogers over there is no doubt just as single as us.” Hodge picked at Steve to make himself feel better.

Against his better judgement, Steve snatched up his picture of Bucky he kept on him at all times and stalked over.

“I’ll have you know I’ve been mated for seven years and married for three years to my omega, Bucky.” Steve growled.

“Bucky? Your omega a man, Rogers?” Hodge demanded.

“Yes, he is.” Steve answered proudly.

“He at home, waiting for you Steve?” Victor asked, his tone was kind and curious, not rude and harsh.

Victor was one of the few to be kind to him here and he appreciated it very much.

“No, Buck got drafted a while back; he’s a sergeant.” Steve beamed, so proud of his Bucky.

He showed Victor the picture he had of Bucky and Victor smiled softly.

“You let your omega go off to war, Rogers?” Jefferson demanded.

“I couldn’t stop him even if I wanted to. Uncle Sam told him he had to go, so he went.” Steve responded, not liking the way Jefferson worded it, as if Steve could make Bucky _do_ anything he didn’t wanna do.

“Don’t they dope omegas up on those new suppressants?” Bennett asked.

“Yeah, they’re the first to actually work.” Steve told everyone.

Questions were being fired at Steve from every direction: some curious about his mate, omegas in the military, and Steve himself. Others were cruel, trying to embarrass Steve or belittle him.

“Don’t it mess with his smell, though?” Michael Wesley asked, wrinkling his nose.

“No, he still smells like himself, he just doesn’t get heat.” Steve said carelessly.

“But that’s the best thing bout omegas!” Hodge cried out, looking scandalized.

“And that’s why you’re not mated.” Steve snarled.

The two mated alphas that had been in the conversation made a noise of agreement, but the two unmated alphas looked ready to tear Steve apart.

“Watch your mouth, shrimp.” Hodge spat.

Steve decided right then, that he was done speaking to those two knot heads. The days passed rather uneventfully for Steve, until the day he jumped on the grenade. The moment he jumped on it, he pictured Bucky’s furious face, but if he hadn’t jumped on it, lots of people would have gotten hurt and he couldn’t live with himself if he knew he could have done something and didn’t. When the grenade didn’t go off, he looked up at Dr. Erskine and Colonel Philips questioningly.

“Is this a test?” He asked.

Dr. Erskine nodded, grinning at him and he heard Colonel Philips grumble “he’s still skinny”, but Steve didn’t question it. That night, he found out that he was chosen to become a super solider for the army and Dr. Erskine told him the truth behind his involvement with Johann Schmidt’s rise to power.

“Everything becomes intensified. Good becomes great, bad becomes worse.”

If Steve wasn’t nervous already, he certainly was after hearing that. What if he _is_ bad and it’s just that no one has noticed yet?

“Are you sure I’m the man for the job, Dr. Erskine? Maybe you should find someone better.” Steve suggested.

A smile lit up Dr. Erskine’s face and the doctor took a swing of the schnapps.

“That’s how we know you are the man for the job, Steven. A bad man would have insisted he’s the man for the job, he wouldn’t have thought about the possibility of him being bad.” Dr. Erskine beamed.

Steve ducked his head down, feeling a blush grow on his cheeks. He’s not a saint, he knows that, and he didn’t say that to “prove” he should get the serum. He knows there are better men out there than him who’d make a much better super solider than him. Yes, he wants to serve his country, yes he wants to take the opportunity and run with it; but if he isn’t the best candidate for the job, than he shouldn’t take it.

But that wasn’t all Steve was worried about.

“Doctor Erskine, I have a husband. I know that I signed up for the army, that was my choice; but doesn’t this make me government property for more than I signed up for? Like I said, I have a husband and we want to have a life when this is over. We want to have kids when this war ends. What’s going to happen to me when this war ends?” Steve found himself demanding.

Doctor Erskine put down the drink he had been so happily sipping, his face no longer so bright and happy.

“I don’t know, Steven. I wish I could tell you, but I only have control over who gets the serum. You’re just the first that will be getting the serum. We’re going to make an entire unit of super soldiers with the serum, but a mate makes things more complicated. I don’t know if the army will want to give the unit up after the war.” Erskine answered truthfully.

“I don’t know if I’m okay with that. I-I want to be a soldier, but Bucky is more important than any of this.” Steve admitted.

“Steven, it’s too late to back out now.” Erskine said softly. “I’ll let them know you have a mate. I’ll tell them you plan to leave the army once the war is over, but I have no control over it.”

Shortly after that, Erskine left and Steve grabbed some paper. He had to let Bucky know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Soldier serum can be a bitch.

When Steve woke, he made sure that his letter was going to be sent to Bucky, no matter how things ended today. Agent Carter was waiting for him and he left with her silently. In the car, Steve felt so much more comfortable. He knew the neighborhoods they were driving down.

“I thought it’d be a lot longer before I saw this place again.” Steve said, smiling softly as they passed the movie theater.

“You’ve been here?” Agent Carter asked him.

“Yeah. Got in a fight behind the restaurant, proposed to my husband in that movie theater, celebrated our engagement at that ice cream parlor.” Steve narrated.

“Your mated?” Agent Carter asked, sounding surprised.

Steve forced a smile. “I know, a shrimp like me isn’t exactly what everyone’s looking for.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, Rogers. I didn’t even know you were an Alpha until I learned where you bunk.” Agent Carter tried to apologize.

“Yeah, my scent has never been as strong and overpowering as the others’, but my Bucky loves me anyway.” Steve told her.

“Where is he, your Bucky?” She questioned.

“On the front lines. Sargent James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th.” Steve cited, pulling his picture of Bucky out of his pocket.

Agent Carter stared at the picture of Bucky with a smile.

“I can see why you choose him, he’s beautiful.” She complimented.

“No offence ma’am, but I didn’t choose Bucky. Bucky choose me.” Steve corrected her. “He could have had any alpha in Brooklyn if he wanted them, but he wanted me. I wasn’t no second choice, he only wanted me and I only wanted him.”

After that, Agent Carter ceased conversation and Steve didn’t really mind. He missed Bucky like crazy and he was scared that he was going to lose all his freedom. He didn’t pay much attention as they made their way into a secret laboratory, didn’t even blink at all the people around.

Doctor Erskine was the first person he forced himself to listen to.

“Take off your hat and shirt.” Erskine instructed.

As Steve climbed onto the table of the machine and allowed the penicillin to be injected, the men talked in the safety of a glass observing room.

“Someone get that kid a sandwich.” Was the first thing spoken when they noticed how small he is.

“Is that an omega? Does the serum only work on omegas?” Someone demanded, sounding pissed.

“No sir, Private Rogers is an alpha.” Peggy Carter answered briskly.

“Did you check to make sure he wasn’t lying?” The man demanded Colonel Philips.

“Yes, I didn’t believe it when he showed up but it’s true. That little shrimp’s an alpha.” Colonel Philips nodded.

As the needles injected the serum and Steve was locked away into a metal cocoon, the transformation began. He screeched in pain and his thoughts went to Bucky. He couldn’t let the pain win, he couldn’t die; Bucky needed him.

“Shut it down!”

“No!” Steve cried. “I can take it!”

Steve’s bones began to stretch, his muscles grow, his entire body rebuild. When the pod opened, everyone gaped at him in a way he had never seen before. The omega nurses looked at him in a way he had seen before, but only directed at him by one person. They were looking at him in lust. Steve was still adjusting to his size when a bullet sprang from the barrel of a gun and hit Erskine.

In Europe, Bucky talking to Timothy “Dum Dum” Dungan when pain shot through his entire body, through his mating mark.

“Ah!” Bucky screamed.

“Sarge! Sarge, are you okay?!” Dum Dum demanded.

Bucky shook in pain, wheezing as he attempted to breathe through the pain. He had once heard childbirth was the most painful thing in the world; he really hopes it isn’t as painful as this. Gabe Jones forced Bucky to sit up as the pain dulled and he groaned in pain.

“Sarge, what happened?” Dum Dum asked.

“I have no idea, Dum Dum. It felt like my body was being ripped apart and my mating mark felt like it was on fire.” Bucky explained, reaching to gently touch his mating mark.

“It’s still there Sarge, don’t worry.” Gabe swore.

When your mate dies, your mating mark goes away. It’s common to experience lots of pain when your mate dies, so no one was surprised for Bucky to think his mate has passed.

“Are you sure? Don’t lie to me.” Bucky hissed.

“It’s still there, Barnes. Your mate is still alive.” Jim Morita reassured him.

“You should write your mate, Barnes. Maybe something similar happened to them.” Gabe suggested.

Back in the states, Steve had made the press, but he no longer had a place in the army.

“I asked for an army of super soldiers and all I got is you.”

Steve did the experiment to fight in the army, it’s all he ever wanted from the military, but it was ripped away from him. So when offered a way to give people hope and help the troops, how could he say no? Well, if he had known beforehand what they were going to make him do, he could have said no. He would have waited in a science lab for the war to end and then go home.

Months had gone by since he sent his letter and became a super soldier and he hasn’t heard back from Bucky. It really messed with his head, he just wanted him mate back.

Steve had performed too many times to count by the time the show girls finally figured out he wasn’t wearing a ring to keep the girls away.

“Steve, you can take off the ring. It’s not like anyone’s here to flirt with you.” Gertrude, one of the show girls, said as she fixed her hair.

“Take off my-Wait, no! The ring isn’t for show, it’s my wedding ring.” Steve corrected her in front of all the girls.

“Wait, you don’t wear the ring to keep us and your fans off you?” Elizabeth, another show girl, asked.

“No. I’ve been married for a long time now.” Steve said softly.

“Where’s your omega then?” Gertrude asked, pursing her lips.

“He’s overseas, fighting for our country.” Steve admitted.

“Your omega is a man?” Margret gaped.

Steve nodded, pulling out his picture of Bucky and showing it to the girls. None of the girls are alphas, so they don’t say anything about what they’d like to do to his mate. Instead, the girls cooed.

“Oh, you two just look darling together!” Elizabeth gushed.

“Hurry up people! We gotta be on stage in five minutes!” The stage manager shouted.

The girls quickly finished getting ready and Steve, who was already ready, just stared at his picture of Bucky. He wants his husband back more than anything in the whole world.


	10. Chapter 10

Learning they were going to perform on a base made Steve’s heart leap. Going to Europe was something he wanted to do with the military, but while he was going, he was hoping to see Bucky at the base. He knew it was irrational and unlikely, but he missed his mate so bad that he had to hope. The show had been a disaster, but the worst part was hearing Peggy say “the remaining of the 107th”.

He rushed to Cornell Phillips, feeling as if his heart was going to burst.

“Please, just tell me if Sargent James Barnes is missing.” Steve begged. “Barnes, B-A-R-N-E-S.”

“I know how to spell.” Cornell Phillips sneered. “What’s it to you anyway?”

“He’s my husband.” Steve told him.

Cornell Phillips frowned deeply and looked genuinely sorry as he opened his mouth again.

“I’m sorry Rogers, but that name sounds familiar. He’s probably one of the ones that was taken by the Nazis.” Cornell Phillips said softly.

Steve felt his heart sink, but he reached a hand to cup his mating mark which was still there. Bucky was still alive.

“We have to go on a rescue mission! We **have** to get them!” Steve exclaimed.

“Watch it, Rogers. I get that you’re distressed, but you have no place in this army. So go do your little show and get out of my tent.” Phillips hissed.

Steve left the tent feeling defeated and mildly sick. He went back to behind the stage, where the girls normally were but weren’t. He stroked his mating mark lovingly and thought back to the day he was mated to Bucky.

He remembers feeling so jittery and excited, he remembers how perfect Buck was and still is, he remembers making love to Bucky for the first time and he remembers his mother’s affectionate ribbing. He didn’t even notice the tear escape his eyes.

“Come on soldier, we’ve got a plane to catch.” A voice said.

Steve raised his head and saw Peggy with a determined look on her face.

“What?” Steve demanded.

“You want a rescue mission, I can take you to the Hydra base we think they’re being held at. I can’t send anyone with you, I can’t even go in myself, but I can get you there.” Peggy told him.

“How?” Steve questioned.

“I just happen to know a great civilian pilot.” She smirked.

Before he could even rationalize what he was about to do, he agreed, grabbed one of the fake helmets from the girls’ locker and left with Peggy and Howard Stark. As they tried to make conversation, Steve stayed silent. He had nothing to say, because he wasn’t doing this for glory and recognition, he was doing this for **_Bucky_**. He’s sure his ma is up in heaven smiling down at him for doing right by his husband. He was handed a device to get back in contact with Peggy and Howard to get a ride back and then, he jumped off the plane. He was surprised by how well the landing went.

Sneaking into the Hydra base was easy and once he had freed the soldiers, he began to panic.

“Do any of you know where I can find Sargent James Barnes?” Steve demanded.

“They took him.” A man named Timothy Dugan told him. “No one’s ever survived more than a week.”

Steve left them to their own devices as he began to search for Bucky, and when he found him, he was so relieved.

“Bucky, Bucky it’s me, it’s Steve. I need you to come back to me, baby. Open your eyes.” Steve whimpered, grasping Bucky’s face.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, his eyes fluttering open.

“Bucky! Yeah, it’s Steve. C’mon, we gotta get out of here.” Steve exclaimed, pressing a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips.

“What happened? You were smaller.” Bucky said, eying him.

“I joined the army. I took this serum thing, it made me healthy.” Steve shrugged, helping Bucky away.

Running into Schmitt was not part of the plan, but he had been truly making it up as he went along.

“You see, Captain America, what Erskine didn’t tell you, is that **I** am his greatest creation!” Schmitt shouted, ripping off a mask to reveal his face red and fleshless.

“You don’t have one of those do you?” Bucky whispered.

Steve shook his head no.

“I’m going to stop you.” Steve snarled.

“Give it your best shot, Captain America. It’ll be amusing to watch you fail.”

And then, the bridge exploded. They weren’t on the side where the exit was and the place was in flames. As Schmitt and Zola made their leave, Steve knew if only one of them was to survive, it had to be Bucky. So, he grabbed Bucky from around the waist and threw him to the other side.

Bucky landed, heaving and turned to his alpha with panic and fear in his eyes.

“Go on without me! This place is going to blow!” Steve cried.

“ **NOT WITHOUT YOU**!” Bucky bellowed. “I’m not leaving here without you Stevie, I just got you back!”

And with that, Steve threw himself to the other side. Bucky caught him and kissed him.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Bucky whispered.

They made their return with all of the soldiers from the camp and as he enter, Steve did what Captain America does best: give orders.

“Some of these men need medical attention, if someone could please come and help them to the medical tent that would be lovely. Cornell Phillips, I’d like to turn myself in.” Steve said firmly.

“No… No, that-that won’t be necessary.” Phillips gaped.

“Let’s give it up for Captain America!” Bucky shouted, throwing Steve’s fist up in the air.

People cheered and congratulated him, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that his Bucky was safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smut

After meeting with everyone and explaining what he saw, he was finally permitted to go to war and serve his country.

“We’ll get you a team of our best.” Phillips promised.

“No offense, Cornell, but I already know just the men for the job.” Steve told him.

Later that night, he went to a local pub with the boys and told them what was going on.

“Let me get this straight. We just got out of the jaws of death and now you want us to jump right back in?”

“Well, I mean if you don’t want to-“ Steve was cut off.

“Only if you pay for the next round!”

Steve laughed and did pay for the next round. He noticed Bucky watching him with loving eyes and went back to his mate.

“So, those idiots are ready to follow you into the jaws of death.” Bucky said, pursing his lips.

“Yeah, they are. What about you, Buck? You ready to follow Captain America?” Steve asked hopefully.

“No. I’m not following Captain America. I’m following my husband, the little guy from Brooklyn who didn’t know when to back away from a fight.” Bucky grinned.

Steve lit up and pressed a loving kiss to Bucky’s temple. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist and snuggled up to his alpha.

“I miss your old body.” Bucky confessed.

“Really?” Steve asked skeptically.

“Of course I do!” Bucky explained, looking offended. “That’s the body of the man I love and always have. I like the new body, but it’s not the one that married me.”

Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Bucky, holding his omega tight. He didn’t realize that taking the serum would affect how Bucky sees him. He had no doubt that Bucky loved him, but he never wanted his body to change anything between them. Well, accept maybe their likelihood of having kids.

“I didn’t realize you felt so strongly about this, Buck. I’m sorry.” Steve said softly.

Bucky sighed. “It’s okay. I do like the new body though.”

Bucky playfully swatted Steve’s ass, making him blush and jump a little bit, a squeak making its way into the world. Bucky threw his head back as he laughed, completely enjoying embarrassing his big strong alpha.

“Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes.” Peggy greeted them with a smile.

“Agent Carter.” Bucky and Steve said at the same time.

“I’m glad to see you gentlemen are enjoying yourselves.” She hummed with a wink, eyeing their arms.

Bucky grinned and made a grab for Steve’s ass again, but this time Steve caught his hand and mock glared at him.

“Save it for the bedroom, boys.” She chuckled before walking away.

“That’s a good idea.” Bucky purred into Steve’s ear.

Steve’s cock was definitely on board with that plan.

“Let’s get out of here.” Steve agreed.

The couple quickly made their way out of the pub and back to base, where they now had a tent set up for themselves on the outskirts of base.

“I missed you so much while I was gone.” Bucky hummed, kissing Steve’s mating mark.

“I missed you too, Bucky.” Steve moaned, kissing Bucky’s throat.

“Fuck me, Stevie. God, I want you in me!” Bucky groaned, yanking at Steve’s hair.

Steve let out a growl and quickly rid Bucky of his clothes. He licked down Bucky’s body, stopping to nibble on each nipple, making his husband moan and squirm with pleasure. He was extra slow licking his way down Bucky’s treasure trail, making sure to lock eyes with his mate.

“Ugh, Steve! Don’t tease me, I can’t take it!” Bucky cried.

Steve smirked before taking Bucky’s cock in his mouth and making the omega cry out in pleasure. He didn’t stop until Bucky warned him he was getting close and wanted to cum with Steve in him. Steve got his fingers slick with spit before be worked Bucky open slowly, it took a little bit for Bucky’s hole to get with the program and become wet. Bucky moaned as he was fingered open.

“It’s okay Steve, I’m ready.” Bucky whispered.

The love making was slow and sweet. Bucky had begged for Steve to be rough, said he could take it, but that could wait for another time. He wanted it nice and slow for their first time having sex since being reunited. He wanted Bucky to **feel** how much Steve loves him. It wasn’t until after they were done, spooning as Steve’s knot began to shrink inside Bucky, that Bucky told him some of what the Red Skull did to him.

“They took all the omegas off the suppressants Steve. I’m going to go into heat again soon, and it might have caught.” Bucky breathed, gesturing to his tummy.

“If you whelp we’ll take care of it, Bucky. This war is reaching the tail end and then we can go home.” Steve told him, stroking his mate’s hair and pressing a kiss to the back of Bucky’s neck.

“I love you.” Bucky sighed happily.

“I love you too.” Steve murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the epilogue and then I'll start working on the sequel.

Before Steve knew it, they were balls deep in missions and they were making lots of progress in bringing down Hydra. The Howling Commandos stood on a mountain range, staring down at the train that held Zola. They were about to ride down a zip line to get to the train, hovering over mountains with nothing to catch them if they fell.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Gabe muttered.

“Steve, do you remember that time we went to Cooney Island and I made you ride the Cyclone?” Bucky asked his husband.

“Yeah and I threw up.” Steve remembered.

“You’re not getting back at me for that, are you?” Bucky asked, nuzzling into the crook of Steve’s neck.

“Of course not.” Steve grinned, giving Bucky a quick kiss before taking off down the line.

Soon, all of the commandos had landed and they began fighting to get to Zola. It was extreme and right before they captured Zola, the train door opened again and Bucky fell back, grabbing onto the handle.

“Bucky!” Steve cried, rushing to the door.

“Steve!” Bucky screamed.

Fear was written all over the omegas face and Steve felt like he was going to hurl.

“Take my hand! I’ll pull you up!” Steve yelled, reaching out for Bucky.

“Steve, I’m scared.” Bucky admitted.

“I’ll get you, I promise!” Steve swore.

Bucky gulped and let one hand go of the rail, taking Steve’s hand. Steve outstretched the other hand.

“I need you to let go now Buck. I promise I’ll get you.” Steve whimpered.

Bucky was shaking, but he did it and Steve pulled Bucky into the train. They fell into the floor, Bucky clinging to Steve.

“You saved me.” Bucky breathed.

“I couldn’t let my husband fall, now could I?” Steve teased.

“You’re such a punk.” Bucky laughed breathlessly.

Steve grinned and got up, taking Bucky with him, where they captured Zola. Almost losing Bucky fueled Steve with the drive he had needed to finally finish his quest.

“They know where he is, Buck.” Steve told Bucky when Zola finally told Phillips the end game.

“Good, we’ll go in and finish this.” Bucky grinned.

“Buck… I can’t take you with me.” Steve whispered.

“What? Why the hell not?! Don’t you get stupid on me, Rogers! You know I can handle it!” Bucky began to chide him.

“It’s not that I think you can’t do it, Bucky. I’m not taking any of the commandos with me.” Steve admitted.

“Why not?” Bucky demanded.

“Because it’s a suicide mission.” Steve confessed. “There is no way, even if I win, that I’m getting out alive. I can’t ask anyone to make that commitment.”

“If you die, I’m as good as dead.” Bucky said threw grit teeth. “You don’t get to die on me, you fucking punk! If it’s a suicide mission then it can be a suicide mission for two.”

“Bucky, I can’t let you die!” Steve cried.

“And you think I could live myself if you died and I knew I could have done something?” Bucky shot back.

“Buck-“ Bucky cut Steve off.

“You’re either going with me or you aren’t going. Those are your options Rogers.” Bucky told him, stone faced and ready to go.

Steve took a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay, we’ll do it together.”

The mates kissed and began to talk as if they weren’t going to leave for a suicide mission soon. They talked about changing Bucky’s last name to Rogers when the war was over, they talked about Becca, about Winnifred and George, about good times from their youth. They talked about everything that didn’t have to do with the fact that they aren’t coming home from this one. There would be no celebration party when they won this battle, only blood and sorrow. Even though they didn’t speak of it, Steve’s heart clenched when he thought about how his in-laws were going to receive a letter telling them both their son and son-in-law died. On the day he got married, Steve promised George he’d keep Bucky safe, and now he was about to get Bucky killed.

Leaving for the mission was hard for everyone who knew it was a suicide mission.

“You don’t have to go.” Peggy whispered to Bucky.

“If he’s going, I’m going.” Bucky told her firmly.

“He doesn’t have to go either.” Peggy tried.

“Yes, Peg, he does and he knows it.” Bucky said with a sad smile.

The mates left the base with their hands entwined and Peggy was filled with sorrow that she wished would turn to rage so she could take it out somehow. When they finally got to where Schmitt was, Bucky took a deep breath and turned to Steve.

“This is it.” He whispered.

“I love you so much, Bucky.” Steve breathed, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Bucky felt Steve’s tears and shed a few of his own before they attacked. Being caught, well, that wasn’t a part of the plan originally.

“Captain America, how good to see you again. Ah, I see you’ve returned with our good friend Sargent Barnes.” The Red Skull smirked.

Schmitt began to talk and ask questions, until he got to one that really upset him.

“Why **you**? Out of everyone, what made **you** so special? Why were **you** chosen for the serum? What makes **you** so damn special?” Red Skull demanded.

“Nothing, I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.” Steve said.

**_WHAM!_ **

“No!” Bucky cried, struggling against the men holding him back.

Red Skull was pounding on Steve, hurting the man and reminding Bucky of all the beatings Steve received in Brooklyn.

“Go ahead, I can do this all day.” Steve spat.

“Well, I cannot. I am a very busy man.” Red Skull said.

Bucky made another attempt to leap at Red Skull and this time, Schmitt threw Buck into a wall, Bucky felt his arm break and he cried out in agony before feeling a horrible sensation and seeing that Schmitt used some blue crystal thing to burn Bucky’s arm all the way to his shoulder. The pain was so intense that Bucky passed out and when he came to, Schmitt was gone and Steve was panicking.

“Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky!” Steve cried, scooping Bucky into his arms. “Oh God, you’re awake.”

“Steve, what’s happening?” Bucky demanded.

“I have to crash land this, Bucky.” Steve whispered. “It’s going to hit Manhattan and blow the whole place up.”

“Then crash land it!” Bucky said, bewildered.

“If I do, we die.” Steve told him softly.

“That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make if you are.” Bucky breathed.

Steve nodded and grabbed Bucky’s hand, holding hands with his husband as he crash landed into the Arctic.

Two months after the down fall of Hydra and into the search for Captain America, Hitler committed suicide and Germany lost the war. Shortly after, Japan surrendered after two atomic bombs were dropped and the war was over. For seventy years people searched for the mates until they finally found them, buried in the Arctic, hands still entwined.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, this is the last chapter of The Path To Falling In Love. Soon the sequel be out. If you want to, comment and tell me what you thought, tell me what you hope to see in the sequel, tell me what you think is gonna happen. Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open, the sound of a baseball game filling his ears. Wait, that baseball game… He knows that game, he went to that game. What the hell? Steve looked around the room and saw Bucky, Bucky missing an arm.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted, rushing to his mate.

Just then, the door opened and a nurse came in, but her bra was all wrong and so were her hair and her makeup. Everything was wrong.

“Captain Rogers, I’m glad to see you’re awake. I know you’re worried about Sargent Barnes, but you need to sit down. You’ve just woken up.” She said in a sugary sweet voice.

“Where am I?” Steve demanded, taking Bucky’s hand.

Bucky opened his eyes and sat up, having been awake for about five minutes. The mates shared a smile before glaring at the nurse.

“We’re in a hospital, you sure were lucky we found you.” She chirped.

“That baseball game is from the 30’s, we were there.” Bucky snapped.

“Now tell us where we are!” Steve growled.

She began to panic as the two soldiers stood and Steve pushed them past her to reveal it was a set.

“What the hell…” Bucky whispered.

Steve gulped and began running, taking Bucky with him. They made it out of the building and then Steve really began to panic. No, no, this was all wrong. What the hell was going on?

“Steve, what’s happening?” Bucky demanded.

“I have no idea.” Steve admitted, sounding panicked.

“You’re seventy years in the future from when the plane went down. We won the war, The United States is one of the richest countries in the world, and we have a black president. Welcome home Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes.” The voice of a tall black man with an eyepatch said.

“Who are you?” Steve demanded, standing in front of Bucky in a protective stance.

“Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D., and that set back there, was us trying to enter you gently back into the world.” The man said.

Steve stood down, taking Bucky’s hand.

“So what do we do now?” Bucky muttered.


End file.
